


Morning

by jamieaiken919



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M, Mary Sue, Self Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamieaiken919/pseuds/jamieaiken919
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Flying, the morning after said story takes place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I have no idea how to summarize this... but it's the second part of the story Flying (which I literally just posted). Not really a second chapter, so I just decided to post it separately.  
> I like this one better than the first one... but that's besides the point. Enjoy!

I started to stir the next morning, not quite realizing where I was. I sat up, looking around the still dark room and realizing that I was not in my own bed. My mind flashed back to the night before- Danny had flown me around high above Amity Park, before taking me back to his house for a night of very hot sex. I smiled remembering everything that happened, especially at how nervous he had been. I looked next to me in the bed expecting to see him still sleeping, but found an empty place.

I went to get up to go look for him, but before I could move, his bathroom door opened. He stepped out with only a towel around his waist, his black hair still damp after his shower. I watched him for a moment, just admiring his body and how much the ghost fighting had really done for him. He turned around and saw me sitting up, so I smiled and waved to him.

“Good afternoon, beautiful...” he said, walking over to me and kissing me softly on the forehead.

“Hey Danny...” I said, kissing his nose. “Wait, afternoon? What time is it?”

“It’s about three in the afternoon. You looked so peaceful sleeping, I didn’t want to wake you up.”

“You’re so sweet, Danny.” I said, pulling him back down to the bed and laying down with him.

“Yeah, I know I am...” He said, looking at me innocently. I smacked him on the shoulder in return.

“Don’t get all big-headed on me, Fenton.”

“Big-headed?”

“Your hair’s already big enough.”

We shared a laugh and cuddled close together, Danny holding my body close to his. I could feel his still damp skin against mine, and could smell his soap and shampoo mixing together. I closed my eyes and laid my head down on his chest, running my hand through his hair and realizing that it was still wet.

“You should dry your hair, Danny. It’ll get your pillow all wet.” I said, looking up at him with a puppy-dog stare.

“I go to bed with my hair wet all the time. It’s used to it.”

I went to answer him, but he suddenly rolled me over on top of him and hugged me tight. I looked down at him, expecting him to say something, but he just pulled my head down and kissed me softly. I didn’t hesitate in kissing him back. It didn’t matter how many times it happened, whenever Danny kissed me, something drew me closer every time.

After a moment, I pulled away from him, looking down into his eyes and seeing the same combination of love and lust that I had seen the night before. Then I noticed that my legs were still to the side of his body. I decided to remedy that situation by straddling his hips, and when I did, I felt his growing erection under his towel.

“Excited, are we?” I said, my voice low and starting to get raspy with lust again.

“With your sexy ass laying on top of me? How could I not be?”

As he was talking, his hands were roaming over my sides and back, making me shiver with excitement and anticipation.

“Danny...” I said, going in for another kiss. “I want to fuck you this time...”

“You wanna ride my dick, baby?”

“Mmmhmm... I’m gonna make you feel good, baby...”

Danny lifted my hips just long enough to throw his towel to the floor. Once it was off, I sat back and gently scratched my fingernails down his stomach. I heard him let out a small sigh, and I knew I had him right where I wanted him. I took his cock in my hand, and felt his body jerk under me. His eyes slammed shut, and his hands grasped his sheets tightly. I started slowly stroking him, just enough to get him fully hard.

“Think about how good this is gonna feel when it’s my pussy riding that cock of yours...”

“Julia... please...”

“Please what, Daniel?”

“Please... fuck me...”

I looked up at him, seeing his eyes wrenched shut and his mouth hanging open, his breathing shallow. I couldn’t make him wait any longer- not that I wanted to wait either- so I moved up his body and got up on my knees, positioning myself over his cock.

“You ready for me, baby?”

“Yes... please...”

I slowly lowered myself onto his cock, moaning as he filled me from a different angle and hearing him groan as his hands shot to my hips. He held my hips in place as he thrust up to meet me, letting his cock enter me fully and making me cry out in pleasure. I thought I heard him say something, but I ignored it as I grabbed his forearms and pinned him down to the bed. I leaned over and kissed him hard as I picked up my pace.

I heard him moaning under me, and I sat back up to give him a better view. He opened his eyes and gasped as he watched my body move, and I couldn’t help but smile at him. What I didn’t expect was for him to move under me, grabbing my sides and sitting up. I stared at him for a moment, fucking him slowly and watching his eyes flutter shut and open again.

“This way I can get closer to you...” he whispered, resting his head on my shoulder. I gripped his arms tightly as I picked up my pace again, my eyes closing and my head falling back. We moved together, one pushing as the other pulled back. I lifted myself up just enough to wrap my legs around his back, and heard him groan from deep in his throat. One of his hands went to the back of my head, his fingers tangling in my hair and pulling me in for a deep kiss. His other hand went directly to the back of my leg, guiding my body up and down and picking up a rapid pace. I let my head fall to his shoulder the same way he had on mine, and I grasped his hair tightly. I knew I was getting close, and from the way his thrusts were coming, I knew he was too.

“Danny...” I said, breathless and muffled by his shoulder. “Danny, I’m...”

“Julia... cum for me, baby...”

With that sentence, I let go with a powerful orgasm. I cried out loudly as I came, my whole body going stiff and my fingernails digging into his scalp. Danny pulled me tight to him, yelling my name out in a raspy groan as he let go deep within me. I felt my hips moving on their own accord, riding out every bit of our moment of passion.

I fell back onto his bed, pulling him down with me. He laid on top of me, resting his forehead to mine and both of us panting heavily. I slowly opened my eyes, looking up at him and smiling when I saw him staring down at me.

“You’re really good at that...” I said, my voice practically gone from screaming so hard.

“You’re better...” Danny said, his voice the same way.

“Are we really going to argue about who’s better at sex?”

“Maybe. But first... maybe we should clean off?”

“Let’s rest first... my legs feel like pudding.” I said, running my hands down his back and scratching his damp skin.

“Mine do too... god, I fucking love you...”

“I love you too, Danny...”


End file.
